I Need To Find You
by crossalf
Summary: Sebuah perjalanan Harry yang harus mencari dimana Draco berada saat ini, dan itu merupakan ide dari Hermione untuk Draco agar dia bisa mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan dari Harry.


Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling

Pair : Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter

Genre : Friendship/ Romance

Rated : T

**I Need To Find You**

**A/N : Fic keenam yang kubuat. Semua karakter OOC. Ini tahun kelima. Anggap aja di sini ngga ada Voldemort dan permusuhan antar asrama. Fic ini kubuat sambil nonton tipi setelah lama ga nonton tipi. Jelas parah dan banyak typo. Makasih buat semua yang udah membaca fic ini!**

Minggu pagi yang tidak cerah. Hujan salju terus mengguyur Hogwarts dan sekitarnya. Membuat suhu yang awalnya dingin menjadi lebih dingin.

Harry terbangun dari tempat tidurnya. Mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali untuk beradaptasi dengan cahaya lampu di kamar tidurnya yang ia tempati bersama Ron, Neville, Dean, dan Seamus.

Beberapa temannya sudah mulai bangun. Tapi masih berdiam diri di kasur, memeluk bantal dan guling sambil sesekali menguap lebar, malas untuk beranjak dan melakukan segala aktivitas karena suasana yang mendukung mereka untuk bermalas-malasan.

Harry tersenyum melihat teman-temannya. "Hai. Pagi yang cerah." sapanya. Dia bangkit dari tempat tidur kecilnya. Tidak seperti temannya yang lain, dia sangat bersemangat untuk menghadapi hari ini.

Ron melongo. Dean dan Seamus menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang kebetulan gatal. Neville gugup, menatap jendela lalu menatap Harry, menatap jendela lagi, lalu beralih ke Harry lagi.

Ada yang salah dengan sapaan Harry. Jelas-jelas hari ini salju turun dengan lebatnya. Bagaimana dia bisa bilang pagi yang cerah?

"Kau tidak habis meminum ramuan penggila kan?" tanya Ron cemas.

"Hari ini memang cerah, Ron." jawab Harry dengan cengiran tak jelasnya.

"Mungkin kepalamu harus dibenturkan dulu, Harry." saran Dean yang juga turut cemas. "Atau dipukul dengan Bludger." Seamus menambahkan, disertai dengan acungan jempol persetujuan dari Dean. Sedangkan Neville mengangguk mengiyakan.

Walaupun cuaca tidak mendukung, tapi tidak mengurangi mood-nya untuk segera ke lapangan Quidditch. Apalagi kali ini dia akan beradu sapu dengan sapu milik Draco Malfoy, teman Slytherin-nya yang menurut rumor dan gosip panas di Hogwarts, Draco menyukai Harry Potter.

Harry mengambil handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap menyambut hari yang ia nanti-nanti sejak kemarin. Tak menghiraukan pandangan khawatir dari teman-teman sekamarnya.

Sesekali dia tersenyum, entah apa yang ada di pikirannya sekarang. Yang jelas dia senang bahwa dia akan segera terbang dengan Firebolt-nya.

Setelah selesai membersihkan tubuh dan berpakaian, Harry keluar kamar mandi, menyampirkan handuknya di dekat perapian, dan kembali duduk di tepi kasur.

Ada yang ganjil dengan kamarnya. Harry tidak mendapati teman-temannya di situ. Padahal tadi sewaktu dia beranjak ke kamar mandi, Ron dan yang lain masih bermalas-malasan di atas kasur.

Masa bodoh, mungkin mereka sudah pergi ke Aula Besar untuk sarapan pagi. Harry merapikan kasurnya yang berantakan, lalu menghampiri cermin untuk memperbaiki penampilannya agar tampak sedikit rapi.

Dia hampir menyerah ketika berkali-kali menyisir rambutnya, tapi percuma, melihat rambutnya yang memang tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama. Tetap saja rambut hitam keturunan ayahnya itu mencuat kemana-mana.

Putus asa, Harry menghentikan aktivitas menyisir rambutnya. Menuju lemari untuk mengambil jubah gaibnya agar tak ketahuan oleh para fans gilanya ketika dia berjalan di koridor nanti.

Dibukanya lemari yang ada di samping tempat tidur. Dia mengerutkan kedua alisnya, panik. Jubah gaibnya tidak ada di dalam lemari. Padahal Harry masih ingat jelas kalau kemarin malam dia menaruhnya di bagian dalam lemari yang paling atas.

Harry panik, dia memilah-memilah semua pakaiannya yang bertumpuk-tumpuk untuk menemukan jubah gaib warisan ayahnya itu. Hingga lemarinya kosong, ia masih belum menemukan jubahnya.

Harry menoleh ke belakang, semua pakaiannya berserakan di lantai. Dia menggeram frustasi sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

Sebuah pikiran melintas di kepalanya, Harry tersenyum.

"Accio jubah gaib." gumamnya pelan.

Setelah menunggu lama, tapi barang yang dinantikan tak kunjung hadir. Kembali dia menggumamkan mantra pemanggil itu.

"Accio jubah." lagi

"Accio jubah gaib." Harry mulai kesal.

"Acio. Accio. Accio. ACCIO!" dia berteriak-teriak tak sabar. Sedetik kemudian matanya terbelalak lebar ketika menyadari semua barang-barang yang ia tunjuk dengan tongkatnya tadi mulai berdatangan ke arahnya.

Belum sempat menggunakan mantra pelindung, semua benda, mulai dari buku, botol tinta, keranjang, koper, dan yang lain menghambur dalam pelukan Harry dengan sangat keras.

"Oh no. Ouch. Auw. Woah. Ouw. Aw. Siaaal..." Harry tampak kesakitan.

Dia mengusap tangan, kaki, perut, dan bagian tubuhnya yang lain setelah serangan benda-benda kamar itu berakhir. Tubuhnya memar sana-sini.

Semua orang yang ditemuinya nanti pasti akan menoleh dua kali untuk menyadari adanya perubahan pada kulit tubuhnya yang sekarang berganti menjadi merah, putih, dan biru, seperti bendera Belanda.

Harry merutuki kesialannya hari ini. Apanya pagi yang cerah kalau dia dilanda bencana hebat seperti ini. Dilihatnya seluruh isi kamar. Semuanya rata dengan benda-benda yang jatuh tergeletak dimana-mana.

Masih kesal, dia mengayunkan tongkatnya lagi, menggumamkan mantra untuk membereskan semua kekacauan yang ia buat. Beruntung teman-temannya tak ada di kamar sehingga dia tidak akan terkena ocehan dari teman-temannya. Atau paling parah teriakan mematikan dari Ron karena membuat kamar mereka hancur berantakan.

Semuanya telah kembali seperti semula setelah beberapa menit berlalu. Harry mengambil Firebolt-nya yang ada di samping lemari. Dia berniat untuk mencari lagi jubah gaibnya setelah pertandingannya bersama Draco nanti.

Harry menunduk untuk mengambil Fire-boltnya yang bersandar di sisi kanan lemari. Tiba-tiba mata hijaunya menangkap sebuah perkamen yang menempel di sisi kanan lemari itu.

Harry mengernyitkan dahi. Sepertinya dia mengenali tulisan itu. apalagi dengan adanya foto yang bergerak-gerak di samping tulisan tidak karuan itu. Pemuda berambut hitam itu menarik kasar perkamen yang tertempel sehingga kini berada di tangan putihnya.

_Aku mengambil jubah gaibmu_

_Jika kau menginginkannya kembali_

_Temukan aku_

Harry melirik foto bergerak yang ada di samping tulisan itu. Lagi-lagi matanya terbelalak lebar.

Dilihatnya Draco yang sedang menyunggingkan senyum menantang ke arahnya, kedua tangan Draco diletakkan di dalam saku celananya.

Di samping Draco, terlihat jubah gaib yang ia cari-cari sejak tadi, terikat pada sebuah tiang dengan rantai sihir yang dibuat Draco. Seperti orang yang sedang diculik oleh penculik kejam. Berlebihan.

"Draco." Harry menggeram, meremas perkamen itu hingga membentuk gumpalan. Hatinya kesal kepada Draco, tapi bibirnya tersenyum.

Dengan sedikit berlari, Harry keluar dari kamar anak laki-laki setelah sebelumnya sempat menyambar Firebolt kesayangannya. Semangatnya kembali berkobar untuk segera menemukan Draco.

Harry terus berlari tergesa-gesa sampai di ruang rekreasi. Sudah banyak murid Gryffindor yang bangun rupanya. Dia tak menghiraukan pandangan heran dari semua yang ada di ruang rekreasi itu.

Memanjat lukisan Nyonya Gemuk, keluar, kemudian berlari lagi di sepanjang koridor. Tak peduli hawa dingin yang menerpa tubuhnya. Bodoh sekali, saking bersemangatnya, Harry sampai lupa memakai jaket.

Semua mata menyorot heran ke arahnya. Dia tetap tidak peduli. Sampai pada belokan koridor, Harry menabrak seseorang, Hermione Granger.

"Aw, Harry!" terdengar buku-buku berjatuhan dari pelukan Hermione.

"Uh, oh, sorry, Hermione." Harry membantu Hermione mengambil semua buku-bukunya. Napasnya terengah-engah.

Hermione hanya mengamati Harry yang sedang berjongkok mengambil buku-bukunya, tanpa ada niat untuk membantu. Dia heran dengan Harry pagi ini. "Kenapa kau berlari-lari Harry? Kau tidak berpikiran kalau ini cuaca yang bagus untuk maraton pagi-pagi, kan?" cemasnya.

"Sebelum kujawab, apa kau tidak berpikiran untuk berniat membantuku membawa buku-bukumu yang berat ini?" Harry sibuk dengan buku-buku Hermione yang berada dalam pelukannya, yang kini jatuh berserakan lagi karena Harry tidak menumpuknya dengan rapi.

Hermione menyadari perkataan Harry. "Oh, ya ampun. Maafkan aku." katanya sambil membantu Harry mengambil buku-bukunya.

"Well, aku belum cukup gila untuk melakukan itu, Hermione." jawabnya setelah semua buku telah tertumpuk rapi dalam pelukan Hermione.

"Ya ampun, aku baru ingat. Tentu saja kau berlari-lari karena tidak sabar untuk bertemu Draco Malfoy, kan?" tanya Hermione lagi, memperlihatkan gigi putihnya yang seperti berang-berang.

"Apa maksudmu?" Harry mencoba menyangkal.

"Sudahlah Harry, seluruh Hogwarts juga tahu kalau dia menyukaimu. Tapi, sayangnya mereka belum tahu kalau kau juga menyukainya." Hermione memasang raut berpikir. " Apa sebaiknya aku memberitahu mereka saja, ya? Aku ingin melihat reaksi para penggemarmu jika mendengar ini. Bagaiman pendapatmu?" goda Hermione sambil tertawa melihat Harry yang sekarang salah tingkah.

"Siapa yang menyukainya? Aku tidak menyukainya, Hermione. Aku hanya mengaguminya." Harry keceplosan.

"Aha, akhirnya kau mengatakannya." Hermione tertawa penuh kemenangan.

"M-maksu-maksudku bukan itu." sangkal Harry lagi, padahal sudah kelihatan jelas kalau maksud Harry adalah itu.

Tawa Hermione mereda. "Sudahlah, jangan menyangkal lagi. Cepat temui dia." Hermione berlalu sabil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dilanjutkan dengan tawanya lagi.

Harry menatap kepergian Hermione. Ternyata Hermione lebih tahu dirinya sendiri sebelum dia menyadari kalau dia memang menyukai Draco Malfoy.

Teringat bahwa dia harus mendapatkan jubahnya, Harry berlari lagi menuju lapangan Quidditch. Tentu saja Draco pasti ada di sana. Karena mereka akan beradu cepat di lapangan Quiddtich.

Akhirnya Harry sampai juga di lapangan. Dia mencari-cari sosok pemuda bermata kelabu itu dari sudut-sudut lapangan, sampai pada tribun penonton. Tak menghiraukan salju yang menerpa tubuhnya, walaupun dia merasa kedinginan. Apalagi dia tidak memakai jaket.

Sekian lama Harry mencari, tapi yang dicari tak kunjung muncul. Merasakan tubuhnya akan membeku, dia masuk ke dalam kamar ganti pemain Quiddtich untuk mencari kehangatan.

Sesampainya di dalam ruang ganti, Harry mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi dalam ruangan itu. Berpikiran bahwa Draco mungkin datang agak terlambat, dia memutuskan untuk menunggu Draco di situ.

Harry menarik tongkatnya yang tersimpan di saku belakang celananya, menggumamkan mantra penghangat. Dia melihat sekeliling ruangan. Bosan.

Harry menyandarkan Firebolt-nya di dinding.

Duduk di kursi, kedua tangannya di atas meja, dan merebahkan kepalanya di atas kedua tangannya. Posisi kepalanya tepat ke arah pintu keluar ruang ganti yang menuju kastil. Matanya terpejam, kemudian terbuka lagi.

Saat itu, dia menemukan Neville yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Neville?"

"Hai Harry." sapa Neville.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" Harry mempersilahkan Neville untuk duduk.

"Emmhh... A-aku mau memberikan ini padamu." Neville menyerahkan secarik perkamen yang sama dengan yang ditemukan Harry di lemarinya.

Harry menerima perkamen itu. menatap Neville sesaat, kemudian membaca perkamen.

_Cepat Harry_

_Kau lambat sekali_

_Padahal aku akan membelikanmu coklat Honeydukes _

_Jika kau lebih cepat menemukanku_

Terdapat foto juga di samping tulisan awut-awutan itu. Foto Draco yang sedang memakan coklat di depan toko coklat Honeydukes yang terkenal di Hogsmeade. "Mmmh... ini enak sekali Harry." kata Draco yang ada di dalam foto.

"Apa-apaan kau? Dimana kau sekarang?" tanya Harry jengkel kepada foto Draco. Jujur, dia lapar sekali. Sialnya lagi, dia lupa untuk sarapan. Dan semua itu adalah salah Draco.

Draco tersenyum jahil. "Sudah kubilang kan, temukan aku dulu. Baru kau bisa tahu dimana aku sekarang." katanya.

"Sama sekali tidak membantu." Harry memutar bola matanya, melipat perkamen itu dan menyelipkannya ke dalam saku celananya sebelum Draco sempat membalas.

"Kau tahu dimana Draco sekarang, Neville?" Harry menatap Neville dengan tatapan menginterogasi.

"Aku, tidak tahu, Harry." Neville menunduk.

Harry kembali menatap tajam mata Neville.

"Aku... Please, Harry... Draco berjanji akan membunuhku kalau aku memberitahumu."

"Dasar musang." Harry bergumam pelan, lalu bangkit berdiri. "Sampai jumpa lagi, Neville." Dia meninggalkan Neville, tanpa mengambl Firebolt-nya yang tersandar di dinding.

Harry memutuskan untuk ke perpustakaan. Siapa tahu Draco ada di sana. Kali ini dia tidak berlari, tenaganya sudah habis untuk berlari.

Menyusuri lorong-lorong perpustakaan yang dipenuhi oleh rak-rak buku, Harry kembali mencari-cari sosok Draco di sana. Tak ada siapa pun.

Dia kembali berjalan, menuju ke tempat duduk. Tidak kaget jika dia bertemu Hermione lagi di sana. Yeah, hanya Hermione yang setia berkunjung ke perpustakaan.

"Harry! Belum ketemu juga?" tanya Hermione dengan senyum mengembang. Dia meletakkan buku yang sedari tadi ia baca di atas meja.

"Kurasa dia sedang mengerjaiku." keluh Harry sambil merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja.

Hermione meraih kepala Harry. Mengelus pipinya lembut. "Jangan menyerah untuk mendapatkan cintamu, Harry." hobi baru Hermione, selain menjadi kutu buku, sekarang dia mempunyai kebiasaan baru, yaitu menggoda Harry.

Harry menegakkan punggungnya. Mendengus pelan. "Jangan mulai lagi, Hermione." Dia melepas tangan Hermione yang mengelus pipinya. Gadis Muggle itu tertawa.

"Sebenarnya tadi aku bertemu Draco di sini. Dia menyuruhku untuk memberikan ini padamu." Hermione menyerahkan perkamen kecil kepada Harry. "Kurasa itu surat cinta." Dia kembali tertawa saat Harry melotot ke arahnya.

"Yang benar saja. Ini perkamen yang sama dengan yang aku dapatkan sebelumnya. Neville juga memberikan yang sama." katanya sambil menyerahkan perkamen-perkamen yang lain pada gadis di depannya.

"Tentu saja, dia ingin kau menemukannya dengan perkamen-perkamen itu, Harry." terang Hermione.

"Apanya yang bisa membantu dengan perkamen-perkamen ini?" tanya Harry agak histeris. "Dari tadi isinya hanya 'temukan aku' bersama foto-fotonya. Narsis sekali dia." tambahnya bersungut-sungut.

Hermione tersenyum. "Tapi dia tahu kalau kau akan ke perpustakaan kan? Jadi tak perlu memberitahumu lewat perkamen yang kau terima dari Neville. Kuakui dia memang cukup pintar dalam meramal."

"Yeah, sebentar lagi dia pasti akan menjadi asisten Profesor Trelawney." sungutnya lagi.

"Dan menjadi kekasihmu." tambah Hermione.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, Hermione. Kau membuatku lapar." seru Harry.

"Kasihan. Baca dulu perkamennya sebelum kau ke Aula Besar, Harry." Hermione pura-pura menatap Harry iba. Padahal dia senang dengan keadaan Harry saat ini. kebingungan mencari Draco berada.

Tentu saja Hermione bersekongkol dengan Draco untuk melancarkan keinginan Draco yang terpendam. Hermione tersenyum mengingat rencananya dengan Draco kemarin, yang sebelumnya sempat disertai pertengkaran antara mereka berdua.

Harry menurut. Dia membuka perkamen yang ketiga.

_Kau pintar juga untuk mencariku di perpustakaan_

_Karena itu aku akan memberimu hadiah, Harry_

_Aku akan menghujanimu dengan ciuman_

_Kau mau?_

Terlihat foto Draco yang menatap Harry tajam. Dia sedang menggendong seekor kucing berwarna coklat kemerahan yang ternyata adalah Crookshanks, kucing Hermione. Draco lalu mencium kepala Crookshanks, dan kembali menatap Harry sambil tersenyum.

Pipi Harry merona merah, dia menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajah malunya yang pasti sudah diketahui Hermione.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hermione.

"Tidak." jawab Harry singkat.

"Kau suka dengan perkamen yang ini?" gadis itu tersenyum.

"Tidak."

"Jangan pura-pura." Hermione semakin memojokkan pemuda di depannya.

"Jangan memojokkanku, Hermione. Cepat beritahu aku dimana Draco berada." pipi Harry masih merona.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Harry." Hermione menatap mata Harry yang berarti 'akan kuberitahu setelah kau mengakuinya.'

"Ya, aku suka. Puas?" kepala Harry terkapar di atas meja.

"Sangat." sahut Hermione disertai cengirannya.

"Sekarang beritahu aku dimana Draco." Harry berdiri dari kursinya.

"Kau hanya cukup mengikuti laba-laba itu, Harry." Hermone menunjuk ke bawah lantai dimana laba-laba kecil dan berbaris berjejer-jejer itu sedang berjalan keluar perpustakaan.

"Apa lagi ini? Aku seperti orang gila sekarang." tanya Harry yang menyatakan penolakan.

"Sudah, ikuti saja. Cepat pergi sebelum mereka menghilang." seru Hermione masih menunjuk barisan laba-laba itu.

Harry menurut. Dia keluar perpustakaan, berjalan menunduk ke bawah mengikuti barisan laba-laba yang ada di depannya.

Lengkap sudah penderitaan Harry, sekarang dia tampak seperti orang bodoh. Semua orang yang berpapasan dengannya, menatapnya bingung, khawatir, dan cemas. 'Apa Harry sudah gila?' pasti itu yang dipikirkan orang-orang yang berpapasan dengan Harry.

Tak mempedulikan tatapan dari orang-orang, Harry terus mengikuti kemana laba-laba itu pergi. Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di Aula Besar dimana beberapa murid Hogwarts masih menikmati makan siang mereka, sedangkan meja guru sudah kosong.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN LABA-LABA ITU, HARRY!" teriak Ron yang ada di meja Gryffindor, segera berjingkat menaiki kursi ketika melihat barisan laba-laba yang diikuti Harry. Raut wajahnya menjadi pucat, jelas memancarkan ketakutan.

Harry kebingungan. "Hermione menyuruhku untuk mengikuti laba-laba ini, Ron."

"MALFOY SIALAN! CEPAT CEPAT SINGKIRKAN LABA-LABA ITU SEBELUM AKU BERUBAH PIKIRAN UNTUK TIDAK MEMBANTUNYA DAN MEMBUNUH MALFOY SEKARANG JUGA!" perintah Ron horor pada Harry.

Harry yang tak tahu apa-apa kenapa Ron menyalahkan Draco itu segera menyingkirkan laba-laba itu dari hadapan Ron dengan ayunan tongkatnya sebelum sahabat rambut merahnya itu benar-benar membunuh Draco.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan semua ini?" tanya Harry seperti orang bodoh, yang tidak ditujukan pada siapa-siapa.

"Ambil ini dan cepat pergi." Ron menyerahkan perkamen pada Harry, dia masih terlalu kesal dengan laba-laba yang diikuti Harry.

"Ta-tapi." Bantah Harry masih kebingungan.

"Cepat temukan dia! Dan bilang jangan minta bantuan lagi padaku kalau dia tidak ingin mati!" usir Ron.

Awalnya Harry bersukur karena barisan laba-laba itu menuntunnya untuk ke Aula Besar dan berniat untuk makan. Tapi niatnya kandas begitu saja karena Ron mengusirnya dengan alasan yang membuatnya bingung.

Tidak mau mendapat amukan dari Ron, Harry akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Aula Besar. Di tengah jalan, dia berhenti untuk membaca perkamen Draco.

_Hahahaha!_

_Kasihan Si Weasley_

_Kau tahu, kau sangat ceroboh_

_Mana Firebolt-mu, Harry?_

_Bagaimana kita bisa terbang kalau kau tidak membawa sapumu?_

_Sekarang cepat cari Fireboltmu_

_Atau nasibnya akan sama seperti nasib jubah gaibmu_

Harry menepuk dahinya sendiri meratapi kecerobohannya. Dia melirik foto Draco. Di situ Draco sedang menaiki Firebolt Harry. Tangannya melambai-lambai, jubahnya berkibar-kibar di belakangnya, mirip seperti foto Gilderoy Lockhart, guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam di tahun kedua Harry di Hogwartsyang terkenal dengan sikapnya yang berlebihan.

Harry tidak bisa tidak tertawa melihat foto Draco itu. Dia segera melipat perkamen itu dan segera berlari menuju ruang ganti pemain tempat Firebolt-nya berada.

Berlari, berlari, dan berlari. Harry berhenti tepat di depan pintu masuk. Melihat Firebolt-nya yang dalam kondisi baik-baik saja tidak kurang satu apa pun. Dia mengelus-elus dadanya, bersukur.

Harry melangkah mendekati Firebolt-nya. Di pegangan Firebolt itu terdapat secarik perkamen yang terikat. Dibukanya perkamen itu perlahan.

_I will make every moment magical_

_Find me_

Terlihat foto Draco yang sedang berada di tengah lapangan yang bersalju bersama jubah gaibnya yang ia bawa dengan salah satu tangannya. Sementara tangannya yang lain menenteng sapu terbang.

Harry segera tahu Draco berada di mana sekarang.

-o0o-

Hari sudah mulai siang. Tapi masih tampak gelap dengan salju yang masih turun walaupun tidak selebat tadi pagi. Draco terbang mengelilingi lapangan Quidditch yang tertutup oleh salju.

Tak dipedulikannya salju yang turun perlahan berjatuhan di pundaknya. Draco tetap terbang, karena dia berusaha menghindar dari teriakan wanita-wanita penggemar beratya yang sejak tadi menunggunya di pinggir lapangan sambil meloncat-loncat menyuruh Draco untuk mendarat.

"DRACOOO... I LOVE YOU!" teriak salah satu di antara para wanita itu.

"DRACOOO... I WANT YOU!" teriak yang lain dengan suara cemprengnya.

Draco segera menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangannya yang bersarung, kalau saja hal itu tak segera dilakukannya, mungkin ia akan segera jatuh dari sapu dan mati terkapar karena teriakan para fans-nya.

"DRACOOOOOOOOO! MARRY ME!" teriak salah satu wanita lebih keras dari yang lainnya.

Draco terkejut. "HAH, KALIAN GILA!" teriaknya ke bawah.

"TAPI KAMI MENCINTAIMU, DRACO!" jawab mereka.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MENIKAHI KALIAN SEMUA, JELEK!"

Mata para wanita itu berkaca-kaca. "Kau mengatai kami jelek?"

"Memang kalian jelek." sahut Draco asal dengan tujuan supaya mereka segera menjauh dari situ.

Para wanita itu menangis sejadi-jadinya. Draco tidak peduli.

Draco masih melihat ke arah bawah. Matanya memandang ke samping para wanita itu, tepatnya di depan pintu masuk kastil. Dia mendapati sosok Harry yang sudah berdiri di situ dengan wajah memerah dan tatapannya yang tajam menusuk mata kelabu Draco.

Draco tersenyum, dia segera merendahkan sapunya untuk menghampiri Harry.

"Draco, kau berubah pikiran?" kata seorang wanita yang masih menangis.

"Siapa yang berubah pikiran. Asal kalian tahu, aku suda punya pacar." katanya tenang. "Dia pacarku." tambahnya ketika melihat para wanita itu bertanya-tanya tak bersuara, ingin tahu siapa pacarnya. Dia mengangkat telunjukknya ke arah Harry.

Segera saja para wanita itu menoleh ke arah Harry yang sekarang salah tingkah dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Draco, dan salah tingkah dengan tatapan tajam para wanita itu.

"Lama sekali, Harry." sapa Draco sambil terus mendekat ke arah Harry.

Harry menoleh ke Draco, dia berlari menghampirinya. "KAU... DRACO MALFOY. TEGANYA KAU MELAKUKAN INI PADAKU! MEMBIARKANKU SEPERTI ORANG BODOH BERKELIARAN MENCARIMU. KEMBALIKAN JUBAHKU SEKARANG!" teriak Harry, tongkatnya teracung tepat di bawah leher Draco.

Draco menanggapinya dengan tenang, dia menurunkan tongkat Harry dengan telunjuknya.

"No, no, no, Harry." dia menggoyang-goyangkan telunjuknya. "Aku tidak akan menyerahkannya sebelum kau menyimpan tongkatmu."

Harry menurunkan tongkatnya, mencoba bersabar untuk tidak mengutuknya. "Apa maksud dari semua ini, Malfoy?" tanyanya. Terlalu lelah karena seharian ini dia berjalan, berlari, tanpa terisi oleh makanan sedikit pun.

"Tenang dulu, Harry." Draco menatap Harry lembut. "Aku melakukannya karena aku ingin mengujimu." katanya dengan cengirannya yang menyebalkan.

Harry mendongak menatap mata kelabu Draco tak mengerti. Sementara para penggemar Draco hanya diam menyaksikan idola mereka bersama Harry Potter, idola mereka kedua setelah Draco Malfoy.

Draco yang mengerti maksud tatapan mata Harry, kembali menjelaskan. "Dari semua yang kau lakukan hari ini, aku jadi tahu kalau kau selalu ingin mencariku, bersamaku, dan ingin selalu dekat denganku, benar begitu?" Draco semakin menunjukkan cengiran yang lebih lebar dari yang tadi.

Harry merona lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya. "Kau terlalu percaya diri, Malfoy." dia masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Dari yang Hermione katakan, kau memang menginginkanku, Harry." sahut Draco enteng. "Dan aku berterima kasih pada Hermione yang memberikan ide ini padaku. Sekaligus Neville dan Ron yang sedikit membantu."

"Jadi kalian bersekongkol?" tanya Harry tak percaya.

"Begitulah." jawab Draco.

"Teganya mereka." Harry meratap.

"Mereka bukan bermaksud menyiksamu, Harry. Tapi mereka ingin membantuku." ujar Draco.

"Sama saja mereka dan kau menyiksaku, Malfoy." gumam Harry. "Kau tahu, setelah ini Ron pasti akan membunuhmu." dia tertawa.

"Yeah, aku hanya ingin mencari hiburan lain dengan melihat ekspresi ketakutan Ron." katanya sambil tertawa mengingat betapa takutnya Ron tadi.

"Jadi kau juga mengikutiku?" Harry bertanya lagi.

"Tentu saja. Kalau aku tidak mengikutimu, bagaimana aku bisa melihat momen penting saat Ron ketakutan tadi?" tawa Draco masih belum hilang.

Harry hanya memperhatikan pemuda di hadapannya ini.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Draco lembut.

"Bagaimana apanya? Aku kedinginan, Draco." jawab Harry kesal.

"Bagaimana kalau aku menyelimutimu dengan ini?" tanya Draco sambil menutupi seluruh tubuh mereka dengan jubah gaib milik Harry, sehingga mereka tidak dapat dilihat oleh wanita-wanita yang ada di situ.

Para wanita itu tampak kecewa.

"Tetap saja masih dingin." jawab Harry lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau ini..." kepala Draco semakin mendekati wajah Harry. Bibir Harry yang ia tuju.

Harry menatap mata Draco. Matanya melebar, panik. Wajah Draco semakin mendekat, mendekat, dan mendekat. Hingga jarak mereka hanya satu mili, Harry menoleh ke samping, sehingga bibir Draco hanya mengenai pipi Harry.

Draco kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. "Hanya itu?" dia mengangkat alisnya.

"Hanya itu." Harry tak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

"Tapi aku mau lebih." rengek Draco.

"Menciumku bukan cara untuk mengurangi kedinginan yang kurasakan, Draco."

"Kalau ini?" Draco segera memeluk Harry. Membuat Harry berjingkat dari tempatnya berdiri, tapi dia merasakan kenyamanan dan kehangatan saat Draco memeluknya.

Dengan cenggung, Harry membalas pelukan Draco, melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Draco.

"Masih dingin?" bisik Draco.

"Sedikit." balas Harry.

Draco semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Bagaimana kalau aku menciummu?"

"Tidak boleh."

"Tapi aku mau."

"Tapi aku tidak mau, Draco."

"Tapi, Harry..."

"Tidak."

"Harry..."

"Tidak"

"Aku tidak tahan Harry."

"Tidaaaaaak." Harry keluar dari jubah gaib yang menyelimutinya dan Draco. Melangkah menjauh dari Draco, menenangkan detak jantungnya yang sebenarnya menginginkan Draco menciumnya.

Draco mengikuti Harry sambil tertawa dengan kelakuan kekashinya.

Tunggu, Draco belum menyatakan cintanya!

"Harry tunggu..." teriaknya.

"Tidaaaaak..."

**-END-**

**A/N : Makasih buat wikkey-miharu, Icci chan, messrs09, KaaSan, pucca-darkblue, Kachels, Sensou, Syifa, Rafi Orion Black, Ayu-JW, Light Yagami (aku tahu itu kau, Caco), Cara Camellia, dan KakAi.**

**Fic ini terinspirasi saat aku nonton video klipnya Justin Bieber yang Oneless Lonely Girl, sambil dengerin lagunya Joe Jonas, Gotta Find you. Wuekekekekek... Jadi bayangin kalo Draco ama Harry yang ada di video klip itu. Wkwkwkwk...**


End file.
